


Irrational Nocturnal Illusions

by CareenMeToSpace



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Youtubers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CareenMeToSpace/pseuds/CareenMeToSpace
Summary: Thomas has a strange dream, so strange he can't bring himself to make the next Vlog for fear his other sides might turn up.He has to talk with Logan and Virgil about this.





	1. A Bad Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone ships Princy and Anxiety. I wanted a change and I love these two together. Please comment. I love feedback.

Thomas moved to his usual vlogging spot just in front of the couch. He switched on the camera, careful not to move the tripod from its regular spot. Thomas chewed at his finger and stared right at the the lens. This shouldn't be hard. His script was all written out, at least up until the point when the parts of his personality inevitably chipped in. He looked at the spot beside the stairs that Logan usually occupied, then down to the rest in the stairs where Virgil would sit. Thomas looked back up to the camera and quickly switched it off.

“I can't do this, not after last night.”

“Hey kiddo! What about last night? Sleep well?” Dad rose quickly into the room from below. 

Thomas almost jumped out of his skin at his the appearance of Patton beside the window.

“Yeesh Patton. A little warning next time?”

“Sorry little buuudy,” he laughed. “I'm surprised not to see Virgil here already with you doing flips like a pancake. Mmm. I made myself hungry.”

“Can you leave me alone for a bit Patton. I have to talk to Logan and Virgil.”

“Sure thing. What's up though?”

“Oh it's ok Patton. Don't worry about it. I-I just had a bad sleep.” Thomas gave Patton a reassuring look.

He returned Thomas with a sideways squint.

“O-k. But if you need any help, you just call and I'll be there quicker than you can say: “Oh my gosh darn, Patton that sure was quick.”

Patton descended out of the world once more. Thomas Let out a sigh.

“Logic, can you come out please?”

“Hello Thomas. Does your vlog require my assistance in the setup? I know these cameras can get quite technical, but with my help, I-”

“No, Logan. I wanted to ask you about my dream last night.”

“Dream? Why  on earth would you ask me? Princy or Dad be much more akin to those random illogical nocturnal projections than I.” Logan pressed his glasses up his nose, beaming his superiority in stance and stature.

“You couldn't help me analyse the one I remember from last night?”

“Thomas, the field of dream analysis is sketchy at best and infuriating to me. The lack of reasonable associations within the subconscious and subsequent dreamspace is ridiculous. Have you ever been to the dreamspace Thomas? It's a madhouse! No respect for logic whatsoever. Bah!”

“I go there every night. I know Logan, it's just this one involved you and Anxiety. Don't you know what I'm talking about?”

“What a silly presumption Thomas. You haven't told me anything about this dream.” Logic waved a hand, resting the elbow on his other for support.

“I dreamt you made love with Anxiety.”

Logan raised a hand to his mouth, fingers gently trailing on his bottom lip.

“Oh,” he started, broken as if from an illusion. “I thought it was-” He trailed off.

“So you saw it too? I knew it.”

Logan shivered and righted himself.

“I think we should talk with Anxiety about this.”

“I was going to bring him out next, but…  You don't think he'll respond badly?”

“I don't think he responds any other way Thomas, but that is your anxiety talking. Virgil may well be protecting himself from this confrontation by affecting you like this. I had ignored it, but if we all remember it, this will only disrupt our everyday lives together.”

“How could you ignore something like this Logan?”

“I guess, logically, it didn't make any sense to bring it up. It was a dream. It isn't real.” Logan slowed almost to a stop as he said the last word.

Thomas reached out, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder.

“Woah, that feels weird. You've never done that before.”

“Yeah, cool huh? The change in medium means we can do that now.” Thomas smiled. “Are you ok?”

“Thomas. I thought it was just a dream. For you it was, but we're parts of your mind. Virgil and I. For us, that dream was real as you touching me now.”

Thomas quickly took his hand off Logan's shoulder.

“Euh.” He shook his head.

“Oh grow up.” Logan scolded. “Get Virgil out here. We have to put this to rest otherwise none of us will ever be sleeping again.” Logan put a hand to his brow and waited.

 

Thomas called for Anxiety once, twice. At the third call, Virgil’s dark form appeared on the stairs. His arms were closed tight around his legs and his hood was up, closing him up into a black egg shape.

“Anxiety?” Thomas spoke up first. “Are you ok?”

“Go away.” Anxiety’s voice came out all muffled through his hoodie.

“Look, Anxiety. I know this is hard to deal with, but we can't just ignore this. It's effecting my work.”

Logan stood in silence.

“Is that what this is? Are you bringing me out to sort out some problem for a laugh and some moral at the end for all your viewers? I won't do it.”

“Virgil,” Logan spoke up. “That's not it at all. Look, the camera isn't even on.”

Anxiety made a slight motion to open his hood, but quickly stopped.

“You're tricking me.”

“Oh Anxiety,” said Thomas. “Why would we do that?”

“Because you probably hate me even more now.”

Logan turned to whisper something in Thomas’ ear.

“I can surmise from this that Virgil does indeed remember the dream. He wouldn't be affected like this otherwise.”

Thomas turned back to the stairs.

“Virgil, the cameras are off and we don't hate you. We never did, we were just misled and now I know you're very important to my healthy survival, remember? Come out and we can talk about this. We both wouldn't be here if we didn't value you like we do.”

There was a sniff from under the hood.

“What about you Logan?” Virgil asked.

Logan looked a bit stunned and bit his finger.

“I conceid that you do indeed have your value to Thomas, Anxiety. And that I-” he paused. “It discomforts me to see you like this and anything I can do to help I will gladly give.”

“Wow, Logan,” said Thomas. “That was kind of touching.”

Virgil slowly pulled his hood up.

“Oh Virgil,” sighed Logan, his expression softening.

“Wow, what is up with you today Logic?”

Logan gestured down at Anxiety and Thomas turned to look.

“Aw, buddy.”

His hair was tussled and not in the normally good way. Sweat dripped locks stuck to his face and his eyeshadow was streaming down like bad clown makeup. He must have been crying a while, but neither Logan nor Thomas could explain the sweat. Logan moved to sit by Virgil, who quickly edged away in response, eyes wide.

“St-stay away from me Logan”

“Talk with us Virgil. We just want to help,” said Logan.

Thomas stared at the two. Them being so close was unsettling and reminding of his dream. They were usually so well cordoned off from each other. For them even to be in sight at once seemed too intimate. He couldn't help but blush as Logan tried to reach out. Anxiety slapped his hand away.

“I said stop,” Virgil cried. “Don't do that again to me.”

Logan looked stiflingly back at Thomas.

“This is odd. My attempts at physical comfort aren't working.”

“You have to ask first Logic and especially now, I think it might just remind Virgil of what happened and for some reason that's-”

“Painful! It hurts. I don't want it again. I just want you both to go away. You can live without me for a while right Thomas? You'll be fine, just leave me.”

“Right. Logan, sit against the railing so Virgil can have some space. Anxiety, tell us what happened.”

Anxiety looked frantic, then angry.

“Why should I?”

Logic let out a cough to get his attention.

“Because while you appear to have retained more information, I supposed the memory to simply be a dream and so have forgotten many details.”

“Wow, must be nice for you to not know everything for once.”

“I know what I think I remember, but Logan says it was real for you guys. Like physically real. That's something big. We have to figure out what this means and how we can deal with it.”

“Deal with it,” sighed Anxiety. “You mean make it go away?”

“Now Anxiety, this is nothing to be ashamed of. None of us had any control over this, it was just a spontaneous nocturnal illusion.”

Anxiety looked at his shoes.

“I don't think Virgil is ashamed of this Logan.”

“Ridiculous, why else would he be crying and in this state?”

There was a long uncomfortable silence before Anxiety spoke up.

“Logan-”

“Wait, I'm confident that if I have gotten this wrong, I can surmise the truth by myself.” Logan smiled. “Don't you have confidence in me?”

Virgil's face darkened and his cheeks, even under all his pale makeup seemed to turn the slightest shade of pink.

“You remember more than any of us about this situation. This situation.” Logan looked down at Virgil as he hunched and waited. “We shouldn't be avoiding this any more it won't get us anywhere. We must break down the terms. State the facts. You remember more about us making love than any of us.”

Anxiety scoffed.

“More like having sex.”

The pair turned to Thomas.

“Well, I don't know about you two, but the feelings I was getting from that whole thing was definitely a lot of love mixed in with the lust.” Thomas was almost as red as a tomato at this point. He hid behind his hands and waited for their response.

“Logan, did you- like it?” Anxiety looked sadly at Logic, like the question wasn't even worth asking. Like the hope had already been dashed.

Logan looked incredibly flustered.

“Why, I. Why wouldn't I have liked it? Well the physical mashing together and the sweating was something of a messy experience, but from memory, it was-. I don't even know how to describe it, but good. I love- I loved it. I love you.” Logan put a hand to his mouth.

He remained with his back to the railing. Virgil turned towards him.

“Ok. I guess you deserve some explanation. We did it for hours. We didn't talk and you disappeared right after. I'm still wearing the same clothes. You- changed and shed it away.”

“That's why you're so sweaty,” Thomas noted.

“I don't remember leaving. I'm sorry I did. I don't know how much control I had while Thomas was asleep.”

Logan looked Anxiety up and down.

“I made you like that?”

Anxiety nodded. Logan let a sly smile come over him.

“What are you looking at?” said Virgil.

“Nothing, I just. You look spent.”

Anxiety squinted angrily at him.

“You love this don't you?”

“If by that you mean I am deriving a certain pleasure knowing I could do that to you, yes. I love it.”

“You just said you don't know how much control you had.”

“No matter.” Logic shrugged.

 

“You should have told us after this happened,” said Thomas.

“Excuse me. You should have told me!” shouted Logan. “We could have worked things out and not reached this point. It would have been so much less painful.”

“No way, you would have rejected me quicker than I can say: “No, stop, wait.””

“I would not,” replied Logic.

He reached an arm out towards Anxiety, his back still pinned to the banister.

“Can I- give you a hug now? Is that ok?”

“Logan, why in hell would you want to get closer to me? You shouldn't want to be anywhere near me.”

“Well that makes no sense. I enjoyed myself. What gives you that perception?”

“You were forced to have sex with me, by Thomas and his stupid subconscious.”

“Virgil, come here.”

“What?”

“Come here,” Logic offered his hand which Anxiety reluctantly took.

Logic pulled him forward off balance and into an awkward embrace.

“What are you-?”

“Shhhh. I tricked you into this and now are you not enjoying it? Human contact is one of the most calming and dopamine inducing things one can do.”

“I'm getting my sweat all over you.”

“Along with your pheromones.”

Thomas gawked.

“Woah, woah. Ha. Ok. At this point, should I be worried about this?”

“Why?” said Logan. “We're each our own distinct aspects of your personality. Call it self love or masturbation at worst.”

Anxiety let out a small laugh.

“You should feel how this is affecting him right now,” he said.

“Oh?” Logan fixed on Thomas. “Really, it's nothing to be anxious about Thomas. After all, who hasn't imagined copulating with one's clone or twin and we- look exactly like you. But we should continue in my investigation of the situation. Hey Virgil?” They pulled out of their hug.

“Y-yes?”

“You asked me if I liked it and didn't believe me. But right now, that's beside the point. Did you like it?” Logan smiled, showing off his pure white teeth.

Anxiety licked his upper lip, seemingly lost in the thought.

“It was very inducing, but relaxing.”

“What did I induce?”

“I'm not really comfortable talking about this.”

“Oh come on Virgil, if you like anything, you do like making Thomas uncomfortable.” Anxiety turned to Thomas who was cringing at this point.

“This is not where I expected this to go. I think I should leave.”

“Suits me I guess.” Anxiety tugged Logic down away from the banister. Logic was suddenly shocked by the seemingly small man's strength. Though he always hunched and hid in the corners, Virgil was a strong player in Thomas’ world. Logan's back was to the ground and a shadow came to loom up over him. Legs slid beside him, locking him in place. Logan had been driven by a new kind of confidence to play with Anxiety, but confronted with the potential before him, it was nowhere to be found.

“Virgil?” he stammered, growing redder by the second.

A hand wrapped firmly behind Logan's neck, raising him towards the shadow.

“If you say yes now Logan, I'll never let you go.”

“Please V-Virgil, a-all relationships require testing and adaptation and none- none-.”

“Hmph,” Virgil laughed at the stammering mess below him. “Typical.”

He moved down, raising his new prey up to meet lips. All Logan's muscles tensed in the exact moment of their contact, like he’d been struck by lightning.

Thomas was frozen. A little scared. A little aroused. But definitely frozen. He watched the two aspects of his mind intricately entangled in a strange and messy dance of limbs. Virgil tugged and supported the suddenly limp and malleable Logic through his fingers. Logan had relaxed from the initial shock into a smooth puddle of something warm. Despite Anxiety being on top of the situation so to speak, he dared not push the kiss much further, preferring the grip the edges of his kissing partner in possessive indulgence. The thought crossed Logan's mind. 

_ He's waiting for me. Of course he is. He is Anxiety. _

Thomas let out an indignant squeak to get their attention. Anxiety turned his head towards the noise with a smirk.

“Are you ok Thomas?” Virgil asked. “You look pale.”

Logan looked up, half dazed to meet eyes with Thomas. His cheek rested just against Virgil's chest.

“I should go.” Thomas turned and quickly left for his room.

“Your enthusiasm is invigorating Virgil, but are you waiting for something?”

“I never thought you could like me, that anyone could like me. I'm still, trying to convince myself I guess.”

Logan moved a hand up to Virgil's cheek.

“I'm a master at sound arguments. Maybe we could go to the mind palace and talk about it.”

“Ugh. I don't think a lecture would do any good right now Logan.”

“Ah, well I may have been suggesting such an activity as an excuse to go somewhere private for a continuation of our current activity.”

“If it means you shutting up, Count me in.”


	2. A New Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anything might qualify as smut its in this section. If you don't want it, just don't read it.

Logan was led by the hand into a dark corner of Thomas’ mind palace. It reminded him of Anxiety’s room, but the overall aura of Virgil's domain was gone. There was no aggravating eyeshadow addition to himself as he entered, no exacerbated stress. Only a simple decoration of black roses on variously heightened tables and a velvety purple throw blanket over a large black bed.

“What a minimalistic space. I like it.” said Logan.

“It's functional, for why I made it.”

“Which is?”

“Private interaction with the other sides without bringing them down to my level. It's not fair to always subject them to that.” Anxiety flopped down on the bed, legs wide and relaxed. Logan moved over to him, retaining his high ground over the shadow.

“So,” Logan moved his hands behind his back. “What kind of private interaction did you have in mind?”

Virgil swayed uneasily, his darkened eyes descending to Logan's zipper.

“You've gotta convince me you want me. I'm still having trouble believing this whole thing isn't still a dream.” Virgil ran a hand through his hair. “Disgusting,” he muttered.

Logic gripped the wrist and tugged it off his head.

“Tell me what I did in the dream. Inform me as to what you like.”

“Well. We were somewhere soft on a bed, maybe. I liked that. And you were talking to me at first”

Logic laid down onto the bed beside Virgil.

“Like this?” Logic asked.

“Mmm, kind of. I think you were closer.”

“And did you like that?”

“It was- nice.”

Logic scooted closer to Anxiety and placed a hand on his chest. He swallowed before continuing.

“I don't like being naked, at least not completely.”

“Well that jumped ahead a bit. Still pertinent information though. How far would you like to go?”

“Well, before, I don't know if you remember, there was petting, but not screwing.”

“You're still not telling me what you want Anxiety.”

“Well, more. All of it. All of you. But mostly right now I want you to say that thing again.”

“What?”

“Back with Thomas, I don't know if it was a mistake. You said you loved me?”

Logan rolled onto his hands so he was on top of Anxiety.

“No mistake. Although the vague descriptions of love elude me, I dislike your discomfort. I enjoy your company and want the best for you. Mostly though, I find myself wanting to be closer to you, physically and intimately.”

“Wow, Logan that's really sweet, but there's no way you're going to get anywhere with that level of talk.”

“I do love you Virgil.”

Logan slid a hand through the purple folds of Anxiety's new purple hoodie, unzipping it as he went.

“Your new style too. The purple suits you well,” he smiled a little giddy at the closeness. “What was I talking about in the dream?”

“I think the futility of existence,” he trailed at the end, almost to a whisper.

Logan moved slowly closer, tilting his head to counter Virgil's

“the meaningless of life, except to reproduce, and then you asked me if I truly wanted to do something pointless.”

“What do you want Virgil?” Logan curled around the word, quiet and close. He was so close. Anxiety could feel his warmth. He reached up to Logic’s neck, loosening his tie. Virgil tugged it down and brought them into a kiss. A shiver ran through Anxiety and into Logic. Still he held back, his mouth chaste. Logan pulled back to let out a small laugh.

“What? Stop you jerk.”

Logan slid a hand up to Anxiety's neck, holding him steady at the jaw.

“You chastise me for distracting our progress with words yet you yourself falter.” Logan's eyes softened. “Open your mouth Virgil, just slightly.” Anxiety did so cautiously. “Just say if you don't like it ok?” Virgil nodded, still looking confused.

Logic lowered his mouth down to hover just over Anxiety’s open trembling lips. He trailed his tongue softly around the edge of them. Virgil caught his breath, willing himself to remain still under Logic’s hand. He gripped Logan's bicep, shocked by the intimate anticipation of kissing Logan drew out. Logan's hand drifted down to Virgil's pants. Anxiety's flew to meet the wandering hand, but was appeased by Logan's slip into a deep kiss. Fraught with indecision, Anxiety's reactions were so fickle and biased to his baser momentary reactions. He moaned into the soft invasion, suddenly lost to the dizzying taste of Logan's mouth and tongue gently exploring. It was crisp and slightly bitter. Like he’d just had a shot of some fruity health drink. Logan brushed a hand against Virgil's groin and rested his it there. Every now and then, in the moments when Anxiety appeared to finally relax, Logan would lewdly rub him, coaxing out the sweet mewling sounds he loved. Logan pulled away to locate Virgil's zipper, only to have a hand rest on his.

“Slower?” he heard Virgil practically whine at him. “Please? I-I like it.” Virgil was blushing like mad, frustrated at his own reactions, but enjoying them too much to care. They were in private anyway.

Logan pressed his face deep into the crook of Virgil's neck, breathing in the musk of sex and sweat left from last night. He licked a stripe along Anxiety's collarbone and up till his partner was shivering in delight.

“Can I mark you?”

“Like- a hickey?” Anxiety asked.

“Yes. I want the others to see, how happy you are.”

“Mmm,” Virgil mumbled. “Not too many or too big ok?”

“As you wish.”

Logic worked his hand slowly up Anxiety's neck and tangled it through his hair. Gripping the black and purple, Logan led Virgil's head back, increasing his access with minimal resistance. He nuzzled a choice spot and gave his partner fair warning. He licked up and down before resting his mouth gently where he had chosen. Softly at first, but with gathering pressure, Logan sucked his way onto Virgil's flesh. Anxiety squirmed. Logan moved his hand from the zipper to pin Virgil's hip firmly to the bed as he worked. A sultry gasp filled the room. Pockets of happy, lustful sounds drifted through the air as the pair tangled together on the velvety bed. After Logan seemed satisfied with the hearty pink mark on Virgil's neck, he slowly moved down.

“All of it,” Logan mused, suddenly standing again. “How shall we do this then? Doggy makes it easier to keep your clothes clothes on, as per your previously mentioned preferences.”

“That sounds good. Can I help you- get ready?”

“Your embarrassment is hardly logical at this point Virgil. You are suggesting oral sex?”

Virgil nodded. He stood up to meet Logan's height, but still shied away. Logan caught a cheek and kissed Virgil as he turned. For a moment he thought the wisp of a smile graced those pale cheeks, before Anxiety pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed. He knelt between Logan's legs and started moving his cheeks against the man's thighs. Logan raised his hips and shed his pants and underwear with Virgil's help. Virgil stared down the crotch in front of him without moving.

“Well it's not like you haven't seen the exact same anatomy on yourself, so something else must be on your mind Virgil.”

“This is gonna sound weird.”

“Go ahead, I won't judge.”

“Can you, pet me while I do this?”

Logan rolled his eyes.

“That's a very common request to be embarrassed by.”

“Just do it, please.”

Logan rested a hand on Virgil's head and smiling at him slowly stroked his hair. Anxiety closed his eyes at the touch and breathed out to calm himself. Virgil took the half hard Logan into his mouth and started to bob slowly in time with the gently movements of the petting. Logic let his head fall back, enjoying the slow motion engulfing him for the first time. Of course Thomas had done things and the experiences, the memories and skill was with them, but it was still so new and fresh to feel another's touch, so indulgent. Maybe that's why they both wanted to start off slow, but as Virgil continued his partner bid the motion to go faster. Logan gripped the blanket behind him, wanting desperately to jump to something deeper. He looked down to see Anxiety skillfully sucking and swirling his tongue at his tip. Suddenly he pulled Virgil up, careful not to harm him and spun them both around so he was against the bed and Logan pressed into his backside.

“Please,”

“I thought you'd never ask.” Logic stood, stroking himself.

“Please fuck me.”

“I admire your clarification.”

“Educated consent is important.” Virgil tugged down his pants, just enough for access.

“Too much talking,” Logan complained. “Lube?”

“Well. That's an uncharacteristic complaint. Getting a little impatient there Logic?”

Logan leant down over Virgil, pressing his shadowy lover against the bed.

“Aren't you?”

“Touche. Its under the bed.”

Logan retrieved the bottle and covered his fingers. He teased the entrance of Virgil's hole with the tip of his finger, only pressing in when the little shocked gasps transformed into pleasure. Slowly he worked up, adding another finger and another until he was satisfied again that Virgil was ok.

“Are you ready?”

“Mmmf.” Virgil moaned into the pillow.

“Informed, enthusiastic and consistent consent is required here Virgil.”

“Get inside me Logan.”

“Very well.”

 

Logan pressed forward into his shadowy lover. Anxiety squirmed from the feeling, so Logic held him tight by the hips. He let out a moan and slid inside easily. 

“Ah,” Virgil gripped the velvet of the blanket, knuckles going pale. “Mmm.”

Logan slid back out again before slipping back in. Anxiety pressed his hips backward, following the filling sensation.

“Fu-,”

Logic leant over Anxiety to whisper in his ear.

“Language,” he scolded, continuing his slow movement. “Wouldn't want to tarnish Thomas' perfect record.”

Logic, remembering some pertinent anatomy books he’d read, started to angle his thrusts down towards Virgil's front. There was a sharp gasp from his partner to indicate his success. Steadily he started to languish the spot with all his attentions. Logic tugged Virgil over the edge of the bed and held him at an easier angle. At this point, Anxiety reached down to himself, stroking in time with Logan's thrusting and letting out little satisfied puffs of air. Logan stayed leaning over him, wanting to be close as he could to the source of the satisfied indications.

Anxiety had all but lost himself in the velvet and sweat. A little whisper from very close brought him back somewhat.

“Virgil, you're so good.”

He almost cried at that, at the recognition he so dearly wanted, that in being given, wholly and physically he still couldn't have read it as such without the words. Even then he still didn't quite believe it. He turned much as he could without disrupting their position and caught Logan's lips in his. Logic's hand stroked down from Anxiety's face and neck before delving into his shirt. He gently circled a finger around Virgil's nipple, teasing it. Logan built up his speed now, grabbing hold of Anxiety anywhere he could and thrusting again and again. He kept thinking of the heat, the friction, then the delicious sensation of his own blood flow, his nerves stinging with that delightful need burrowing at his core. It seemed to get closer with every sound coming from Anxiety, every muscle twinge, every kiss. Winding tighter like a rubber band ready to snap.

“You're so good,” he said again. 

At that and a final thrust Anxiety cried out, squeezing against Logan so suddenly that he was pushed, shuddering and gasping over the cliff of their collective pleasure. Everything was so taut in that moment, careening over the edge was pure exhausting bliss for the two. For a while they both let the feelings rack through them. Muscles resettled, but all they could hear was heavy breathing and their own heartbeats.

Virgil stumbled to the side, not wanting to fall onto his own mess made of the bed. Logan slipped out of him and guided his flustered and sweaty partner around the side to lie and relax. He handed him the water bottle from one of the tables. Anxiety thanked him with a nod and passed it back before falling to the bed. Logan stood awkwardly. He found and put his pants back on. Anxiety let out a sad sound and leant up on his elbows expectantly.

“You want me to stay?” Logan asked straight faced. “And what? Cuddle?”

Virgil nodded, turning to make a space for him. Logan sighed and lay down. Virgil quickly took up the spot under his arm, laying his head down on Logan's chest.

“Thank you.”

“I wouldn't leave you. So long as you ask. I don't like incorrect assumptions and your feelings can be- chaotic.”

“That's a word for it.”

Logan stroked through Virgil's hair and observed his breath returning to normal.

“Thomas is going to flip.”

“We don't have to divulge what we do Anxiety.”

“True, but now that you've marked me-”

Logan stifled a laugh.

“I really liked that by the way. The feeling.”

“I hope we can explore what you like together Virgil.”

“You want to keep doing this?”

Logan scoffed.

“You're still not convinced?”

“I was a little distracted to be taking down your arguments.”

“Hmph. Next time I'll bring a cheat sheet for you.”

“Mmm. Next time.” Virgil smiled, curling up against Logan. 


	3. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out I want to keep writing, so there will be more chapters after this to figure out how everyone can deal with this newfound relationship and it's affects on Thomas. Adult discussions will need to be had, after. :)

Thomas lay staring at the ceiling. He’d tried everything after leaving Logan and Virgil alone to ignore what was going on in the corner of his mind. It was hard. They were two parts of him. Two intimately connected and interacting parts.  
Self love.  
Masturbation.  
Self love.  
Masturbation.  
Logan's words echoed in his head. The hardest part was the slight feelings he got, the pressure on his hip, the delicate tastes that drifted in and out at a moment's notice. At one point he had to stand up and walk around his room to avoid the velur of someone's tongue trailing up his neck. He paced for a while to distract his stimulated blood flow.  
“No, no. This won't do. I'm a general audiences kind of person. Disney songs and witty swearing avoidance jokes. Not this. I can't do this.”  
Thomas bit his lip as the feeling of someone's hand traced up the back of his neck. A shiver ran down his spine and he inadvertently sat on the side of his bed. He felt naked, subject to these strange spectral sensations he couldn't avoid. They weren't unpleasant, but it was odd and detached.  
“I really should ask them to stop. Would that be unfair of me to even ask? It's their lives, that make up my life.”  
He fell back onto the bed, letting out a frustrated huff of air. Thomas closed his eyes. Maybe he could ignore it in his sleep. Before he could drift off, the feeling of someone's mouth trailing kisses over his groin jolted him awake. He sat up abruptly and for a moment he could see a ghostly image of Virgil on his knees before the bed. His eyelids hung low. He was covered in sweat. The most vivid detail Thomas retained though was the feeling of the aspect’s hair tight in his grasp. Beyond that there was waves of warm satisfaction. Thomas was breathing heavily.  
“Consent, is important,” Thomas mused. “They don't know what they're doing to me. Maybe. Maybe they do. Aarg! Ambiguity is not good in this situation, but there's so much of it. I'll have to ask.”  
After. He thought to himself.  
Thomas grabbed a book from the shelf and went about reading.  
“Freud would have a field day with me.”


End file.
